I'll Never Say Goodbye
by Flenwa
Summary: HOGWARTS AU. Angelina works at a flower shop and recently flowers have been going missing. She finally meets the culprit and she decides to go meet there significant other. But it turns out the flowers weren't intended for the person she thought.


Angelina was annoyed. Well, technically she wasn't annoyed it was her boss that was. They were losing flowers. No matter what she did they were always missing. Not much just two bouquets, but the way Umbridge whined on and on it made it seem like it was their entire stock.

She straightened up a display and picked up a few loose leaves and dumped them into the trash. Just generally going around and fixing up the displays so that she wouldn't have that much work the next morning.

A knock on the door made her straighten up. It was the delivery man, his brown eyes sparkled when he saw her.

"Hey Angelina I got a new order for you." he greeted when she opened the door.

"Oh thank you!" she smiled back but it wasn't as heartfelt. She was pretty sure that she didn't want a relationship with anyone right now. Especially after her mother's death, she just didn't want a relationship right now.

She waited for a bit but the boy continued to stare at her. "Should I sign?" she eventually asked, motioning to the clipboard the boy was clutching.

"Oh of course, heh sorry I think I just left something on at home. Being a delivery boy doesn't pay much." he joked holding out the board. Angelina nodded and started to read.

"I mean it pays enough! It's not like I'm poor! Just don't want to waste electricity!" he babbled. Angelina nodded silently and the boy eventually fell silent.

She signed on the dotted line and gave it back. "Could you possibly bring it to the storage room? Umbridge changed the policies," she asked.

"Sure," the boy took the board and started to walk back to the delivery truck. "Can I ask why?"

"Ah just a bit of thievery, not much. Just a few flowers." Angelina explained, she waited until he opened up the back and jumped up. She reached down and picked up a box and started to walk down the ramp.

Her father's voice echoed in her mind 'Use your knees.'

"Oh, you don't have to do that! It's my job!" he stammered picking up a box and rushing after her.

"I know. But I want to hurry up my shift," she mumbled walking to the back and setting the box down.

"Oh." the boy muttered, her mood affecting his.

* * *

Angelina had finally warded off the boy and somehow she had promised to go out for coffee with him. She really didn't want to, she rather just stay married to Supernatural.

After she wiped down the counter she started on counting the money pretty good for a day. Well, Mother's day is coming up.

She froze when she heard something clatter. She listened but didn't hear anything. Thinking it was her imagination she continued to break down shop.

She heard it again, but this time she was sure. Maybe it was the thief! She grabbed a flashlight and a hefty broomstick and tiptoed to the back.

She slowly opened the door and froze. There was, in fact, someone there. A young man was bending over and picking up some violets. He walked over and grabbed some Yarrow and Angelina frowned.

"Must be a nice gal for you want to pick up some violets for her," she commented. The boy jumped and almost dropped the flower.

"I wasn't-" he started his brown eyes looked scared and he was trying to put the flowers away.

"Yes, you were. But hey I don't care. It's just a few flowers, I mean Umbridge certainly cares but hey I could just place the blame on the delivery boy." she shrugged, she really didn't care. She walked over and noted the boy's appearance. His eyes were red and she smiled. She liked men who weren't afraid of crying. The girl must really be lucky to have a guy this in love.

"I'll help you make the bouquet." she decided "it will make it go by faster."

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can pay. I'm sorry." the boy finished lamely.

"No problem, anyway I can get back to the boss I'm happy." Angelina smiled. "My name's Angelina, what's yours?"

The boy frowned then smiled "George. George Weasley."

* * *

The ending bouquet was a bit weird, but the textures and the colors really made it look good. It contained Wattles, Yarrow, Violets, Aloe, Artemisia, Bramble, Fraxinella, Oak Leaves and Asphodel. **(1)**

It was a weird combination but it really was beautiful.

"I want to meet this girl." Angelina decided. "She sounds amazing." George had been talking about her and she sounded great, they both enjoyed pranks and had opened a joke shop together. It sounded wonderful.

"Oh, uh. Sure." George muttered, he suddenly seemed less happy.

"Don't worry I won't be there long I just want to meet her," Angelina assured.

"Okay let's go." George sighed, he seemed nervous and he waited until Angelina finished closing up shop. They stepped out and as they walked Angelina started to tell about herself.

George laughed at the time she had managed to stop a soccer ball from going into a net with her face.

"That must have hurt." he said sympathetically.

"Oh it did but the look on the Biology major face was wonderful!" she giggled.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Oh Hogwarts, I swear the tuition costs a hand and a leg!" she muttered, "I'm on a scholarship but my god!"

"Oh I go there too, the shop helps pay for a lot of it but it still does cost a are you majoring in?" Angelina was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't seen him around but it was nice to meet a fellow student.

"I don't have a major," she confessed a small blush rising to her cheeks. "Can't decide just getting my base credits over with."

"Hmm," George hummed and Angelina felt even more embarrassed. Why in the world di she say that?! She finally found a guy that was cute and she felt like she could get to know him. She didn't care if he was taken they could be friends.

"Hey Angelina I have to tell you something." he said stopping in front of a park entrance.

"Ya sure!" she chirped, overly enthusiastic.

"Umm the girl she's actually a-" he started.

"Oh, are you gay? Not that I mind of course. Just are you?" she asked. God, she was rambling! Just like that boy.

"Uh actually I am." he said sounding surprised.

"So the person is a guy, right?" she questioned mentioning to the bouquet.

"Yes, but-" he started again.

"Oh, I don't care let's go meet them!" she intercepted and tugged him through the park. She loved this park. Before her mom died they would come here and play a modified version of Soccer, they would invite random kids and they had dubbed it Quiddich.

After her mom died, her dad and her would come here, especially since the graveyard was so close. After visiting her they would grab some ice cream and skip stones.

She smiled as a group of kids ran by, their hands wrapped in string. When she looked up she saw bright kites soaring through the wind.

This park had good memories for her she decided. They passed over Lovelock bridge, it was for couples. They would paint locks and clip them on it, it was a symbol their love for each other.

They continued on and George was acting more and more nervous. "Hey," Angelina smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's fine, no matter what happens I'll be there."

"Thanks." he smiled.

They passed a group of performers who were starting a new song. The beginning notes started and it was beautiful. Angelia dropped a dollar into the hat and one of them nodded in gratitude.

They walked into a cemetery and Angelina frowned. Wait. What? This was a weird place to meet up but something was tugging at her.

They continued walking and Angelina looked around, no one was here except for a red headed girl. She seemed to recognize George and nodded at him before walking away.

"Ginny." George breathed.

"You know her?" Angelina asked she was getting nervous too. Something wasn't right.

"My sister, she follows me around everywhere," he muttered they walked up to the grave where Ginny was bending over. Instead of continuing walking George dropped onto his knees and smiled at the picture.

Angelina froze when she saw the picture, it looked like a younger version of George. Everything clicked.

"Oh." she muttered.

The performers could still be heard and one of them started to sing:

 _Could you imagine a pain so deep down inside?_ **(2)**

George smiled again and brushed off some of the moss.

"Hey Fred." he whispered, his voice cracking slightly "I brought some flowers and this girl Angelina helped me make actually reminds me a lot of you."

Angelina was crying silently and the performers weren't helping.

 _That it can not be summarized in words you simply can write_

 _A pain that touches your toes and up to the top of the ceiling_

"She's really brave, kinda like you. I mean sure you ran into that fire but she shows bravery in other ways." George continued, he was crying now too. Sobs gently wracking his body, but his voice still came out perfectly.

"George," Angelina whispered and pressed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Angelina? Would you like to meet Fred?" he asked turning to look up at her, a smile was on his face but his brown eyes were dull.

"It would be my pleasure." she whispered and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey Fred this is Angelina, she works at the shop where I got these flowers." George pointed to the flowers that were now scattered at the base. "Angelina this is my twin brother Fred you guys are a lot alike."

"Hey Fred nice to meet you." Angelina gasped "I'll take care of George, he's kinda weird I admit. He tried to steal these flowers. He needs a new set of morals."

She looked at the gravestone and frowned it said:

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Born April 1, 1978, Died May 2, 1998_

 _Beloved Brother, Son, and Badass_

"I hope you can be friends." George was about to lose it and tears were pouring down his face. He closed his eyes and let out a sob.

"You fool." he whispered "Bloody hero-complex"

Angelina cried with him and she rubbed his back listening as the performers continued to sing:

 _You can't eat, you can't sleep, that is the pain that I am feeling_

 _But my father raised a boy that can stand on his own_

 _But these different circumstances has got me feeling alone_

 _All the doctors and the nurses say you're dead and you're gone_

 _But it still feels like I could talk to you if I picked up the phone_

 _You can't fix a broken window you just replace the pane._

 _But there is no pain great enough to replace your face_

 _With my eyes matted shut from the tears that I slept on_

 _I thank God for the pictures and your voice on my cell phone._

 _But please, while you are awed in the mist of the Lord_

 _Don't forget all your friends and time spent_ on _this world._

 _I will never have a friend like you ever again._

 _My heart is a vault now, I'm scared to let people in._

 _No matter how many oceans or rivers I cry_

 _My heart will never let you go, I'll never say good bye._

 _A lot of my hours are now spent in the place where you lay_

 _As I sit crying, wondering, who would you be today._

* * *

 ** _I'm so sorry. Oh God, I'm crying. If you follow my story Protect Him I said I watched all the Harry Potter movies for the first time, meaning I saw Fred's death again. I was on Pinterest and I saw a prompt for a story using flowers. This just came out._**

 ** _So Sorry and Now to add more feels:_**

 ** _(1)_**

 ** _Wattles: Friendship_**

 _ **Yarrow: War**_

 _ **Violets: Faithful Love**_

 _ **Aloe: Grief or Sorrow**_

 _ **Artemisia: Absence**_

 _ **Bramble: Remorse**_

 _ **Fraxinella: Fire**_

 _ **Asphodel: My Regrets Follow You To The Grave**_

 _ **Oak Leaves: Bravery**_

 _ **(2) Poem Written by Joel Mckeown 'Who Would You Be Today?'** **  
**_


End file.
